1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotatably supported door with a hinge, comprising a stationary hinge portion, a leaf hinge portion pivotable about the stationary hinge portion and a rotating shaft passing through the stationary hinge portion and the leaf hinge portion.
2. Detailed Description of Prior Art
Typically to affect the opening and closing behavior of a swing leaf door, door closers are utilized, which can be installed in the floor to be concealed, or they can be affixed visibly to a door transom. These door closers allow for an adjustable damping effect during the terminal position of the opening or closing action. These door closers may allow for functions such as hold-open or automatic closing.
Usually the majority of these door closers are suitable for only opening the swing leaf door in one direction. With double-action doors, particular measures are required to allow the door closer to function in both directions. In this case, a particular disadvantage is that, in particular with doors made from glass, the door closers are either visible, or they need to be expensively disposed in the floor, because the floor needs to be pried open to prepare the space for the door closer.